


Something Special

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Pre accomplice end, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: Yu is in love, and Adachi is an opportunist.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	Something Special

Yu Narukami was naive, being only 17, but he didn’t consider himself dense. He wasn’t sure about Adachi’s intentions towards him. When his newfound companion started urging him to sneak out to see him, instead of meeting in Junes, he thought some interest might be a possibility. Though it could have very well have been that the adult man was just lonely. When Adachi started dropping hints he wanted Yu to cook for him, not so subtlety fishing for a dinner invitation… The teen grew more and more suspicious.

Adachi, however, had never made an explicit  _ move. _ There were some things, not-so-casual brushes of hands… The clumsy man bumping into him a bit too much as they walked back to the Dojima’s… Things that could be written off as nothing more than the behavior of an awkward, bumbling detective. Things that made Yu bat an eye nonetheless.

It has been several months of this. Yu now considered Adachi one of his closest companions, caring about him as much as his friends on the Investigation Team. Though they didn’t share the solidarity of the TV World, Yu shared something with Adachi that he couldn’t with his friends… A pessimistic outlook— one of a boy who’d been dropped with an uncle he hadn’t seen since he was  _ born _ by his uncaring parents. Adachi was different than other bonds he’d formed in Inaba, in that Yu didn’t choose his uplifting words strategically to what would benefit his spirits most. Adachi wasn’t looking for reassurance, he was looking for  _ validation _ . He was resound in a way none of his friends were. Maybe Adachi wasn’t something reliable, but he was something solid.

And so, Yu wasn’t all that surprised when he acknowledged the crush that had formed. The realization wasn’t a revelation by any means… He’d only come to it after Adachi had left after one of their many nights of sneaking the adult into the home, trusting their silent oath with Nanako for the girl not to tell her father. Laying in his futon, he found himself unable to sleep, despite being reasonably exhausted from a typical, but packed day. His mind wandered to all the quirks the detective had, what they’d chatted about that night, how his self cut hair was absolutely  _ awful  _ but possessed a boyish charm all the same… Yeah, it wasn’t a surprise. What was more of a shock is that he wasn’t appalled by the feelings for an adult man, a police officer… Probably because he’d had his suspicions about Adachi’s intentions from the start. Maybe the fact that he was no longer just an authority figure, now he was also  _ Tohru _ Adachi— and that man was one of his closest friends. Now, he found himself craving feelings he wasn’t entirely sure were there in the first place.

So the next night when he found Adachi idling by the gas station, he was sure to get the man to linger after dinner. Putting on that one game show Nanako watched that Adachi seemed more intent on than all the others did the trick. Once the young girl was tucked in, and Yu was sure Dojima showed no sign of coming home anytime soon, Yu settled what he thought was teetering on  _ too close _ to Adachi in the couch.

“Adachi.” He’d long since dropped the  _ ‘-san.’  _ “It’s funny… right?” Yu commented intentionally cryptically, though nothing that would be out of character for him.

“What’s that?” Adachi muttered mostly into the beer can he was sipping, obviously confused. 

“That we became friends. That we ended up being so similar.” 

“I guess. Dunno what it says about me though, relating so much to a high schooler.” He chuckled into the hollow of his can.

“Does it matter?”

“What?” Adachi’s head quirked a bit, and he’d now put his can down on the floor. Good— he was engaged.

“That I’m a high schooler. Does that matter to you?” Yu had meant this to be a segway into a conversation about Adachi’s intentions with him— since he knew the adult well enough by now that he wouldn’t hold back due to  _ laws _ if it was something they both wanted— but he felt himself getting insecure. That wasn’t like him, but what if it  _ did _ matter?

“Does it matter?” Adachi gaped. “Not really. I mean I’d prefer if we could go out drinking together, but no. It doesn’t really.” Adachi mused, and he was inspecting him now— reminding Yu how Adachi knew him  _ just as well _ as he knew him. “What’s up with you tonight?” 

“I don’t know what your intentions are.” Yu put simply, only realizing it after it might sound accusational, like it was something he didn’t want. So his furnished his words a hand brushing against Adachi’s suit clad thigh.

“You don’t?” Adachi scoffed, grabbing Yu’s wrist quickly— a little too quickly— the teen felt startled, before remembering who it was he was with. ‘ _ Even if Adachi rejected me, it’d be okay. He  _ cares _ about me.’  _ He reminded himself. “I guess I don’t either.” With the way Adachi was looking at him, Yu didn’t think that was true at all— he looked like a predator stalking prey; nothing if not resolute. “I’ve only ever gone for chicks before, but I guess I’ve never been this close to anyone either. You’re really eager to please… that’s new, and I like it.” The detective said it like it was the most simple thing in the world, and Yu thought maybe Adachi found him  _ interesting _ in the world he always complained was so dull. His heart swelled.

“Yeah?” Yu mumbled dumbly, caught up in the prospect of Adachi  _ wanting _ him. He’d never felt  _ wanted _ by someone this way before— not by someone he wasn’t playing therapist with. Certainly not by an adult, not by his parents.

“Well I think so. You are always taking me home, cooking for me… Even a kid like you must know what that leads to, right?” Adachi sounded far too innocent for what he was implying, for the wrist he was still keeping pinned to his own leg. Yu’s fingers curled into the fabric of his slacks a little tighter.

“Yeah. I know.” Yu answered simply, getting the feeling Adachi was egging him to make the first move. That made him nervous; Adachi was 27, and certainly had more experience next to the few kisses Yu had shared. Still, Adachi wanted him, and Yu wanted to feel wanted. So it didn’t take much convincing for Yu to lean down into the shorter man for a chaste kiss. 

He was too stiff, unsure of what to do. The teen didn’t know how long he was meant to linger, since all his experience had been with girls just as inexperienced as him… But apparently what he settled on wasn’t long enough, because as he shifted on Adachi’s lips to lean back, the detective tugged harshly on his wrist, pulling Yu back with a slight crash of teeth.

Yu groaned a bit at that, not sure if that was closer to painful or pleasurable. But as Adachi wet his lips with a heavy tongue, Yu quickly leaned towards the latter. It felt  _ good,  _ and he wanted Adachi to feel good as well, so he mimicked the older man’s movements, sticking his tongue out to meet the other’s.

Adachi however, pulled away from this with a snicker. “Typically, tongues stay inside _ somebody’s _ mouth. I was asking for _ in.” _ The older man was smirking at him now, that silly- charming- lopsided grin almost making him freeze up with butterflies. Yu was always a diligent student, however, and committed Adachi’s lesson to memory. The teen wasted no time in pressing closer for another kiss, not pulling away and awaiting Adachi’s warm tongue's queue. 

It came, and Yu slowly opened his mouth so Adachi could plunge in whenever he was ready, not wanting to open too wide. The adult didn’t take very long, shoving his tongue inside once he had a chance to get past Yu’s teeth. He explored it eagerly, licking into each side of his mouth, sometimes pressing up against the roof in the process. Once he even forced his way  _ under _ Yu’s tongue, working at the area beneath it. Yu liked that the most, and let out a little groan. Adachi pulled away, and Yu grew nervous. Was he not supposed to make any noise? Yu might be inexperienced, but he’d seen porn, so that didn’t seem right.

“Fuck. That’s hot. It’d be even hotter if you kissed back.” It Adachi was obviously strained from his voice alone, so that eased Yu’s worries. The teen desperately wanted to see just  _ how _ strained he could make the adult, so he had no problem pressing up again the elder’s tongue when it shoved it’s way back into his mouth.

Yu probably wasn’t  _ amazing _ at making out, but Adachi didn’t seem to care. It didn’t take long before obscene  _ squelching _ made the occasional sound, and the squeaking caught Yu off guard every time it happened. Those noises were  _ loud,  _ so close to his ear. Again though, Adachi wasn’t concerned with this, continuing his invasion of Yu’s mouth all the same, despite how their lips were covered in each other’s spit.

Adachi had wandering hands, which didn’t surprise Yu much. It’s how he’d imagined him being— touchy but not slick. He wasn’t graceful about it, and there was no warning when both the adult’s hands clamped down and started kneading his ass aggressively. Yu briefly had to pull away his mouth to moan openly at this, enjoying the feeling of Adachi grabbing at him. Adachi muttered a  _ “Fuck.”  _ at that before forcing Yu into his lap by the grip on his ass alone. 

The teen was straddling the older man now, and Yu could feel Adachi’s dick under him. _ Adachi could probably feel his dick too— against his abdomen, _ his brain supplied, and suddenly the room was hotter and Yu was left panting. A primal part of Yu (the part getting more and more dominant by the minute) wanted to grind down onto Adachi. The older man  _ had  _ seemed like he wanted to go further than just kissing before, but it’d been vague. Yu had to keep in mind that Adachi was adult,  _ a police officer, _ and might change his mind and have some reservations about fucking a high schooler.  _ Yu _ wanted to though, he liked Adachi so much, wanted to touch him, to be touched  _ by him _ . So Yu did nothing but look down expectantly at Adachi, letting him make the next move.

“Hm, you’re a quick learner, huh? No wonder you’re so good in class.” Adachi’s tone was so light and conversational, out of context it would just be an adult’s compliment to a student. In context however, he was openly checking Yu out, eyes lingering on the boy’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “I wanna fuck you. I’ve thought about it.” His voice was suddenly sultry, a far cry from moments before. “Bet you’ve thought about it too, huh? Touched yourself to me?” Adachi cupped the bulge in Yu’s pants as if to emphasize a point. He  _ just _ cupped it though. The pressure alone was not enough and made Yu squirm.

“Yes. I have,  _ Adachi.”  _ Yu managed to keep his composure until he got to the other’s name, which ended up sounding like a plea. The hand on him was too teasing, and his mind was too wrapped around the  _ fact that Adachi masturbates to the thought of  _ him.

Adachi was just as caught up at Yu’s admission. He let out a drawn out groan, and his eyes seemed more like black than gray now. “Tell me what you think about when you do. In detail. I’ll touch you if you do.” His voice was dark, and on its own would have sounded like a threat. But he grinded his hand into Yu’s crotch, probably to encourage him— Yu thought it was a blessing.

“I think about you inside me.” He began, not knowing exactly how else to say it, never a man of many words. Adachi was looking up at him though, mouth parted and  _ needy, _ and Yu knew that wouldn’t be enough. “I think about how you’d do it.” Yu felt out of place, but Adachi  _ needed _ this. He trudged on. “You start off slow and put your fingers in me… Y-You stretch me out so I can take it…” This was worth it. Adachi was rubbing him now, rubbing from the outside and sometimes even squeezing his bulge while he did. Yu was finding it hard to talk for a completely different reason now- pausing and stuttering with the stimulation. Adachi was patient though, and waited.

“And then you put your dick in me. S-Slow at first, you don’t want to hurt me.  _ You’re so kind. _ ” Yu was getting truly worked up now. Not from his own words, but from Adachi. By the end of his second sentence, Adachi had shoved a hand down Yu’s pants. He was jerking him now, and the words Yu ended on were more thanking the detective currently than explaining any past fantasy.

“And then?” Adachi urged on, and  _ god _ he seemed to be enjoying Yu’s words. It sounded like he had a frog in his throat, and in any other situation that might be embarrassing but  _ it was because of Yu. _

“We can’t control ourselves. You need to fuck me fast and I need it hard.” Yu was finding it less difficult to spew out his fantasies now. Adachi was revolving his wrist as he jacked him off, even enveloping his head. It was so much, confessing his most intimate thoughts while the subject of them  _ touched him _ . It was so much different than touching himself. There was no unconscious prediction like working his own hand. Every move from Adachi was foreign, and it was electric. Then the hand was  _ gone.  _ He couldn’t help his whine of protest.

_ “Shh, shh.  _ I’m gonna fuck you. Going to give it to you hard, baby. Like you need it.” Adachi whispered into Yu’s ear soothingly, even giving Yu’s temple a little kiss.  _ That was so intimate.  _ Like they were  _ lovers.  _ Adachi had called him  _ baby. _ Yu nodded frantically, teary eyed. “Futon or couch?”

Yu thought about that. Nanako was sleeping upstairs, and the couch was a safer bet. He  _ wanted _ Adachi in his room though. It made it seem more intimate, more real.  _ Maybe he’ll stay after. _ His lust muddled brain dared to hope. “Futon.”

The detective sat up immediately at that, causing Yu to slide off his hips. He only fumbled for a moment though, not making Adachi wait long before the pair rushed up the staircase as fast as they could manage silently.

Yu was the one who made sure to shut his door firmly, but quietly. The house was completely silent for a moment before Adachi pinned him to the door, and the previous heat came back in full. Adachi had a hand pinned to his shoulder, the other on the opposite hip. He was using it as leverage to grind their clothed dicks together, and Yu whined. It was the first real contact he’d made with Adachi’s erection, aside from just feeling it under him. Now it was meeting his own in ruts and it felt so good. Adachi was feeling this  _ with  _ him now, and that in itself was wildly intimate. The teen hooked an arm around his shoulder, pulling Adachi closer to him. Their foreheads were touching, and they were panting in each other’s faces. Adachi was still bucking his hips into Yu, thrusting him against the door with every movement. Yu let the other man’s name come out in heated whispers.  _ “Adachi!…” _

Adachi clicked his tongue at that, and with Yu so close to his face, he could see the other man flush, obviously enjoying his name being cried out. The adult then seemed hesitant for a moment, though. His gaze met Yu’s eyes, then flicked down to their obvious bulges, then back up again. In a moment of panic Yu thought that might have been  _ too _ intimate, made Adachi fully realize what he was doing, that he was  _ humping a high schooler. _ But the man only let a defeated sigh, and readjusted his head a bit.

“My name is Tohru.”

_“Tohru.”_ Yu spoke with something akin to disbelief. This was more than he ever imagined, it was as if Adachi- _Tohru_ \- had given him some great gift. He made sure he got a good look into his eyes, before he finally wrapped both arms around him and nuzzled into the adult’s neck. Yu was the one thrusting with force now, overcome by _want._ _Tohru, Tohru, Tohru._

“H-Hey! Take it easy, kid…” Tohru pushed him back by the hips, catching Yu mid buck, though he himself winced at the loss of friction. “You still want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Tohru’s voice was sultry, and Yu could only nod frantically, at a loss for words.

“Hey, let me hear it.” Tohru shook him by the hips a bit, spurring him on, as if the commanding tone his voice had taken on wasn’t enough.

“I want you to fuck me, Tohru.” Yu Narukami never  _ begged _ before, but his voice was edging on it with need. This was  _ so  _ much, monumental. He was about to have sex, for his first time, with Tohru. He was even allowed to use his first name. That must mean a lot, right? He was probably the first in years to call him that. Aside from that old lady in Junes, and that was obviously unwanted. Tohru had no family in town, and he’d told Yu he rarely even spoke to his parents or sister. Dojima was a professional, of course he called him Adachi. Did this mean he was the closest person to him? It must, if they were doing  _ this. _ Yu was taken aback by the need for emotional intimacy along with physical, but he managed to calm himself with deep breaths. It didn’t necessarily mean anything, not for sure. Not yet.

Tohru smirked, pleased with Yu’s obedience. “Good boy. Now go get your futon out.” The man commanded, stepping out of the way to clear a path. Yu was so affected by the praise he couldn’t even afford to mind the loss of contact. His mind was set as he rushed over to unroll the futon. Tohru was watching him intently, and Yu guessed he was waiting for him to lie back down on the newly spread bed. The comforter made him feel far too hot, even just on top of it. The summer heat and the fact he was still fully clothed from the day would be enough  _ without _ this intense arousal. Yu figured one of those issues would be taken care of fairly quickly, however- Tohru was already undressing him with his eyes as he approached the teen, settling to kneel in front of him.

The older man wasted no time in moving to paw at the buttons on Yu’s dress shirt, making quick work of them despite needing multiple attempts on a few holes. Yu gasped as air began to gradually hit his exposed chest. Any heat that he may have been relieved of was made up for by the heat he felt as Tohru brushed his bare chest, continuing to work off his shirt. Soon enough the shirt was pulled off him, tugged out from underneath his back strongly enough he didn’t need to sit up.

“God, you’re really built, huh, Yu?” Tohru commented on his now exposed chest, sliding a hand up and over his abs to his pecs. Yu let out little needy breathes at the petting and praise. It's not like he wasn’t used to praise of this kind, but… it had never been this intimately before. It certainly hadn’t been coming from Tohru.

“No wonder everyone at your school is always trying to jump you. Good thing I’m making you mine now.” Tohru’s voice was almost bitter as he continued on, but was almost  _ relieved _ as he ended. Definitely territorial. Even without the hand tracing his pecs, Yu’s head would have been spinning.  _ Tohru was making Yu  _ his. Did that make them… committed? Yu moaned at that thought, at Tohru’s words. He knew they wouldn’t be able to openly date. He wanted nothing more than to be  _ committed  _ to Tohru, that would be enough.

“That’s what you are, right? Mine?” Tohru was quick to pick up on how his words were affecting Yu. His question sealed with a lopsided, knowing, smirk. He even swiped a nipple to further tease him. Yu moaned out at that, never being touched  _ there  _ before. Certainly never thinking he might like it.

“Yes. I’m yours.” Yu cooed, reaching a hand up to cup Tohru’s cheek. The older man stiffened at that, seemingly taken aback by the…  _ fluffiness _ of the gesture. He reached up his own hand to move Yu’s away, placing it back at his side. Yu might have been hurt by that, if the adult’s next move wasn’t to start removing his own clothes. He made quick work of his overcoat, throwing it to the side before hastily unbuttoning his own dress shirt. Yu was a little sad he couldn’t strip Tohru himself, but in the process of removing Yu’s shirt, he’d moved to all but straddle the teen. With his legs pinned, Yu didn’t have the leverage to do anything more than watch as Tohru removed the shirt, then his undershirt.

Yu’s mouth dropped a little bit upon seeing Tohru’s exposed chest. In all honesty, Tohru probably wasn’t  _ conventionally _ attractive. If Yu wanted to pick him apart, he could critique his jutting ribs. Or the only extra flesh on him being a  _ slightly _ filled out stomach, definitely from alcohol, as Yu was always the one to bring him bento dinners, knowing the detective wouldn’t eat much on his own. Though he couldn’t see them now, with Tohru on his knees, Yu knew he was lanky, a lot of legs, despite not being especially tall, like Yu was. Tohru was oddly proportioned, even in his face, long and strong jawline, flat nose, remarkably wide set eyes… He could picture Yosuke, in his head, chastising Yu for his crush on  _ Adachi-san _ of all people when Yu was attractive enough to get anyone in Inaba he wanted. But Yu wanted Tohru, and his figure complemented his personality, it suited him. And that was  _ really _ what Yu wanted in the end. So when Tohru was above him, naked from the waist up, Yu thought it was the single most erotic experience his young life, breathe hitching at the sight.

“I’m really your type, huh?” Tohru seemed almost in shock seeing how worked up Yu was. Maybe he was thinking the same thing imaginary Yosuke had been. Yu couldn’t have  _ that. _ He needed to show Tohru he was the only one Yu was interested with. He rose a little, thankful for having the core strength to maintain the position. Yu ran his hands up Tohru sides, savoring the way the older man was letting out little pants at that. Tohru seemed really pent up, Yu noted. Especially when he grabbed the teen’s hands, pushing him back down to the futon.

“Enough with the foreplay, I want to fuck you now.” Tohru sounded demanding,  _ entitled,  _ but Yu didn’t care. Tohru could take whatever he wanted. That was what Yu wanted too, after all. 

The older man shuffled off of him, sliding off Yu’s belt and slacks, along with his boxers, in record time. He didn’t give Yu time to feel exposed, already spreading Yu apart by the knees to get a clear view of his crotch. Tohru actually  _ whistled _ at what he saw, appraising Yu’s dick. “You really don’t dye your hair, huh?” Tohru seemed almost impressed by that, going as far as to push Yu’s erection aside to get a better view of the trail of hair leading down to it. Yu’s gulped at the feeling of his dick being moved to the side by the back of Tohru’s hand. Hadn’t he said  _ enough  _ with foreplay?

_ Finally _ Tohru stood up, moving to take his slacks off. Not before taking out a tiny tube from the pocket, tossing it to the side of Yu on the futon. A look to the side confirmed it, Tohru had brought lube. That sent a shiver down Yu’s spine, how long had Tohru been anticipating this would happen?

By the time Yu glanced back up, Tohru had unbuckled his belt, and was pulling his slacks and underwear down at once. After straightening himself out, Yu finally got a look at the man’s cock, hard and tall against his stomach. It was shorter than Yu’s for sure, but probably a little thicker. Yu whined out, he liked that dick.

“Shh… shh, I already told you baby, I’m going to fuck you like you need.” Tohru cooed as he dropped to a kneel again, using his hands to spread Yu once more by the knees. Yu only moaned more, shaking with anticipation, at the pet name. This only caused Tohru to hush him again as he grabbed the lube. 

It was a new bottle, it seemed, so Tohru bit at the top to rip the plastic off, spitting it out on the floor. He finally managed to pop it open, and by that point Yu was  _ squirming. _ He was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He needed to be touched  _ now. _

Tohru tsked at his impatience, pouring a liberal amount on his fingers before dragging Yu’s ass onto his thighs. The position was so  _ lewd, _ Yu had to prop himself on his arms a bit to see the other man. Tohru tugged his legs apart, shooing them behind his own back so he got full access to Yu’s rear. He wasted no time prodding at Yu’s entrance, savoring the gasp he got in return.

“Now now, you must have done this before. All that fantasizing about my dick in you. You can’t honestly tell me that you’ve never stuck your fingers up here.” Tohru voice was teasing, as well as his touches. He continued to use the tips of his fingers to play with Yu’s hole, stretching it apart without going in.

His look alone probably gave the answer to  _ that _ away, because Tohru didn’t press for an answer this time, flashing a knowing smirk and plunging a finger in.

Yu cried out, caught off guard by the suddenness of the intrusion after the teasing. Of course, Tohru was right… He had done this to himself before. It wasn’t unfamiliar by any means, though it wasn’t something he did enough to consider normal. Certainly not like this, with Tohru looking down at him, brows furrowed in concentration.

Tohru didn’t move the finger around too much, quickly adding another finger. With two inside, he did move, if only to spread the lube and stretch Yu enough for a third. The friction had Yu whimpering, nothing loud enough to be considered a moan. Still, Tohru didn’t leave this unnoticed.

“Ahh, you really like that, huh? I’ve never had someone so desperate for my dick.” Tohru teased, making sure to work his fingers faster as he did. The faster he moved, the louder Yu got, and the more this seemed to work Tohru up. He even let out a groan himself after awhile, probably frustration, right as he pushed in a third.

_ That  _ was a little uncomfortable, the stretch not particularly pleasurable. Yu had never used this many on himself before, not having a need to work up to anything larger. The lube did its job though, the third finger slowly sunk in with the others. It was still a little hard to move at first, and Yu winced. He didn’t dare say anything though, not that he wanted to. He’d probably do this for Tohru even if no pleasure was involved for him.

That wasn’t the case though, as after the initial slow movements, the fingers began sliding in and out again with gradual ease. After a few minutes Yu was moaning openly, beyond earlier groans of pleasure. With more fingers, more ground was covered, and when Tohru began going deep enough, every slide hit his prostate. A part of Yu almost wanted him to keep it there, just stimulate that one spot, but the feeling of Tohru moving with him was enough to push that urge down. He couldn’t wait until it was the man’s  _ whole _ body moving with him. He moaned too loudly, as that thought timed up with a particular pleasing stroke.

“Tohru! Please… I'm ready!” He gasped out, almost too blissed out to notice the panic on the older man’s face.

“Yeah sure, whatever, just keep it  _ down. _ Do you want Nanako to find out how much of a slut her ‘Big Bro’ is?!” Tohru hissed out, looking  _ really  _ turned on and mildly pissed.

Yu let out a confused sound at that, right as Tohru pulled his fingers out. Was he… a  _ slut? _ His brain and body were working overtime deciding whether he was turned on or wounded by the degradation. He couldn’t be. A slut would roll over for anyone, right? He wouldn’t do this with just anyone… Yu felt compelled to tell Tohru this, but the man’s hand was on his own dick, spreading out newly applied lube, and the train of thought was completely forgotten.

Tohru began inching the appendage towards Yu, but paused. “This position probably isn’t best…” He mused, looking down at Yu’s ass, still resting on his thighs. “Maybe you should get on your hands and knees?” He suggested, and Yu immediately shook his head.

“No… I have to see you.” Yu supplied, like it was just another fact of relations, and Tohru scoffed.

“Really?” Tohru’s face was remarkably unreadable then. Could he not comprehend that?

“It’s my first time… it’s special.” Yu explained, feeling a little embarrassed by it now. 

“Special, huh…” Tohru deadpanned, face still blank. At the very least, he seemed to accept this- readjusting Yu so he was lying fully on the futon, legs spread wider so Tohru could kneel between them.

“Okay, ready Yu?” Tohru huffed, and the odd moment was gone. All the frustration and arousal was back on the man’s face as he pressed the mushroom head of his dick to Yu’s hole.

Yu nodded, but the movement turned into his head being thrown back with a whine as Tohru wasted no time pushing in. It was a lot like the experience of adding the third finger, only intensified. The lube was working, as was the stretching of the prep. The man was slowly sinking in, much like before. Tohru’s cock was far  _ thicker _ than the fingers though, and Yu didn’t know he could even feel this full. It hurt, not an intense hurt, nothing like fighting shadows, certainly not anything he couldn’t handle… More of a subtle, but present sting. More noticeable the more you focused on it.

So Yu didn’t focus on it- he looked up, at Tohru, still bottoming out inside of him.  _ God,  _ he looked  _ erotic.  _ His brows were furrowed like before, but not so much in concentration, though that was there. He looked like it was taking all his might to exercise restraint, keep himself from splitting Yu open. His eyes were tightly shut, breathing heavy. Yu’s heart swelled at the sight… Tohru was struggling to keep composure, just for Yu. He was caring for him. That need for intimacy came back, full force, right as Tohru settled in completely.

“You okay?” Tohru finally spoke, opening this eyes and looking down at Yu with heavy eyelids.

Yu nodded wordlessly, lifting his arms to reach for his partner. He needed him close, in that moment. More than anything, more than the persistent coil of pleasure in his gut. 

“What?” Tohru seemed to get that Yu didn’t want him to stop, but not exactly what he wanted. Yu flushed, realizing he’d have to ask directly.

“Hold me while you move.” Yu explained, arms still open, as if he was asking for a hug of sorts.

“Sure, kid.” Tohru grunted out, seemingly too aroused to take the gesture at anything more than face value. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Yu. He was hunched over more than anything, but his arms were under Yu, cradling him. His face just above his, and Yu saw the exact moment of euphoria when Tohru pulled out and began to thrust back in.

“Ah! Toh— _ mmph!” _ Yu’s cry was cut short as the man above him pressed his lips to his, kiss hungry. His tongue was quick to invade, and the feeling was much like their original makeout session, if one sided. Tohru thrusted slowly as he kissed him, and Yu was so overcome by being fucked for the first time he couldn’t focus enough to kiss back. His mind was spinning- being held by Tohru, kissed by him, fucked by him… It was all so much. He felt so satisfied and warm like this, letting the man use him. It felt good, like he had a purpose without needing to desperately aim to please. He  _ was _ still aiming to please, of course. He wanted to come out of this having Tohru wanting more. It wasn’t something that came difficulty, however, he didn’t need to plan out his next move. It came naturally, like he was  _ made _ for this.

_ “Shut up,  _ if you’re too loud, we’ll have to stop.” Tohru seemed a little annoyed again, but it was quickly gone. “You don’t want that, right babe? This is everything you imagined…” Tohru was cocky, and Yu was once again reminded he was an open book for this man. It was hot, so hot. Tohru’s voice was still a little awkward, of course, like he didn’t have much experience in this particular field. But he had- not quite the confidence- the  _ sense of entitlement  _ to back it up. His eyes bore down on Yu, and again the teen felt compelled to answer.

“Yes— everything I wanted.” Yu’s voice was a whisper, not trusting himself to keep a normal tone from pitching higher as Tohru’s thrusts grew more powerful. They still hurt a bit, but his dick was dragging against his prostate with every thrust, with the force of Tohru’s weight to boot. It was  _ good,  _ so good. He could barely register a coherent thought, but Yu was sure everything that crossed his mind revolved around the man above him all the same.

“You’re a good lay too, such a good boy for me. You look really pretty like this.” Tohru’s words were cut off by gasps at times, like he was close to out of breathe. Despite this, he continued on. The man must be the type to run his mouth during sex, just like in everyday life. “You feel so good, hot and  _ tight.  _ I’m gonna cum soon.” 

His thrusts were  _ forceful  _ now, obviously becoming more a means to the end of release. Yu had to cover his mouth to avoid crying out, shoving his knuckles into his mouth. 

“‘M gonna come inside, too. Figures you’d be the one to let me- such a good boy.” If Tohru’s words were driven home by the way he slinked a hand out from under Yu, moving to jerk him off hastily. Yu moaned into his knuckles. This was clearly his reward, his reward for being a  _ good boy. _

_ “My _ good boy,  _ my _ Yu-kun.” His hand movements got even messier, pushing Yu over the edge. Bliss overtook him, and he nearly gagged on the hand in his mouth concealing the moan. Tohru wasn’t far after, muttering what were barely coherences as he emptied himself in the teen. How bad he’d been wanting to fill Yu up, how glad he was Yu was finally  _ his. _

When Tohru pulled out, he hovered above him, looking down at Yu hazily. Yu was left gaping at the lost, actually thankful for the cum Tohru had left behind. It made him feel a little less empty. 

The man seemed unsure what to do now, so Yu took advantage of the uncertainty and pulled him down with him. Tohru let out a noise at this, but didn’t move away as Yu cuddled into his chest.

“Did that hurt?” The man asked, sounding out of place, but compelled to say something. Yu couldn’t have that, not now, not when he felt so content and  _ right. _

“No. It was good, really nice.” Yu lied just a bit, not wanting Tohru to worry.

“Can’t imagine that.” Tohru chuckled a bit, easing up against Yu. “But that’s good.”

Yu hummed in agreement. “…Was it good for you?” He eventually dared to ask, after a few moments.

“Yeah. It’s been too long, and you were really great. Glad we finally did this.” The adult was getting more comfortable it seemed, easily admitting to this, even daring to wrap the arm that had been awkwardly at his side around Yu. 

The teen felt emboldened by this, letting out a content little noise at the touch. This was all he wanted… he was so worried he’d never be able to get like this with Tohru. 

_ Maybe his feelings were okay then. _

As Tohru began stroking his back with long fingers, Yu felt a surge of affection. He wanted to stay like this forever, feeling sated and  _ loved. _

Loved… was a strong word. But that’s how Yu felt, awkwardly curled up in the shorter man’s arms. Feeling loved is different from  _ being _ loved, in any case.

That thought was threatening to sour his afterglow. Not having that, Yu spoke up. “This wasn't a one time thing, was it?” The teen desperately hoped it wasn’t. 

“What? No way. You’re stuck with me.” Tohru replied with a smirk, squeezing Yu in his arms a bit. “That sex was way to good be a one time thing.” 

“Good.” He nuzzled into the man’s bony chest as he spoke. 

“A-And uh, don’t do this with anyone else, okay? Like I said, you’re mine.” Tohru clarified.

“Of course.” Yu’s heart was racing; he  _ belonged to Tohru.  _ “I love you.”

Yu slammed his mouth shut the moment the words left him, knowing he’d made a mistake. He was beside himself,  _ too blunt… _ That wasn’t something super rare with him but…

The stakes were rarely _ so high. _

It was too early to say  _ that,  _ no matter how honest he was. 

Tohru was so stiff against him now, having tensed up. 

Yu was frozen too, not knowing anyway to recover from his slip-up. He looked desperately at Tohru. He could only imagine how shocked with himself he looked.

Tohru seemed to be evaluating the situation, mouth slack in surprise all the while. He only finally closed it as he began to speak.

“I-I probably do too. Love you, I mean. Just uh, don’t tell your friends okay? Or Dojima-san.” The older man spewed out words awkwardly, seeming as sure of himself as he ever was.

Yu’s heart hammered in his chest as Tohru bumbled. This was all he could ever ask for. He was _loved_ _by Tohru._ He looked up at the man with stars in his eyes for awhile, far past the point when Tohru had stopped talking.

“Thank you, Tohru.” He mumbled as he finally nuzzled into the space between the older man’s jaw and collarbone. He’d never felt more at peace than he did when Tohru rested his chin on his head after he’d moved.

All too soon however, Tohru was weaseling out of the futon, muttering something about sneaking home before Dojima came back as he threw on his clothes. He sated Yu with a chaste peck on the lips and promise of more, before turning on his heels with a toothy grin.

And if Adachi’s smirk was ever too possessive, or shown with something aside from lust in the dim light of his room, Yu never noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once a year I slither onto ao3, post Adachi content, and leave. 
> 
> I have a lot of Adachi stuff in my docs but I’m not really a writer so :p


End file.
